


too young to give into forever (but i'll stay for two)

by shadowkissed



Series: a forever of roses. [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu thought Kai is too unreal for this world and that's relatable, Coming of Age, Growing Up Together, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkissed/pseuds/shadowkissed
Summary: after moving away from his hometown for college, beomgyu tried hard to get over his childhood crush. the appearance of anonymous roses near his coming of age day brought back some doubts.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: a forever of roses. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090202
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	too young to give into forever (but i'll stay for two)

the first rose arrived without warning.

it was just any other peaceful day – as peaceful as a college student could have, at least. nothing could go wrong when you were chilling in the corridor after your first class, nibbling on a piece of cheap hotteok while doing a last minute reading material for your next class. 

nothing. except a bizarre-looking oversized cupid who suddenly towered over you and dropped a single piece of rose on top of your open book.

beomgyu didn’t think college could be any weirder than seeing random students taking a five minute break to cry in the hallways before continuing their days like nothing’s wrong. choi yeonjun, along with his pink hair and tooth gems and tiny pair of wings attached to his back, went on his way to prove him wrong today.

“halloween was months ago,” he deadpanned, looking up at the senior with blood-shot, sleep deprived eyes.

“it’s valentine’s day, dumbass. i’m delivering a gift from your secret admirer!”

“are you supposed to be a tooth fairy or a cupid?”

yeonjun took the flower and smacked his face with the soft, red petals before sauntered off, muttering something about how hard it was to do a fundraising for club activities. any other day, beomgyu would applaud the hyung’s dedications, knowing just how hard yeonjun always worked to keep his dance club going. today he just wanted to snort at him.

well. it’s not his problem that the hyung always came up with the most embarrassing methods.

his problem lay on top of his book, in the form of the red petals of the rose, glaring at him and demanding for his attention. who would be giving him a valentine’s day gift when he had been single for a while? or any gift at all. 

he hadn’t been receiving gifts since he moved to seoul, or maybe even longer before.

deciding that it was not worth his attention, he stuffed the rose into his backpack, letting his books crush the petals later on. it was just a single dumb valentine’s gift that could’ve been an unfunny prank from his annoying friends. 

it meant nothing. 

it stayed as nothing, and eventually forgotten, until the appearance of the second red rose.

the rose was neatly stuck on top of the package his mom had sent from daegu; one that she had no clue about when he asked. the front desk’s staff at the apartment who kept the package only said that the box and the rose was delivered that way by the shipment courier. 

apparently the rose sender didn’t only have access to the campus’ cupid service, but also his mails. 

his mom never sent him any birthday gift since he told her not to, but he was happy to receive the package anyway. it was only when he opened the box to a bear plushie and a matching hat with a pair of round bear ears that he changed his mind.

“mom, seriously? you never got me any plushie when i was a kid but you’re thinking i’d need one when i’m 20?” he whined into the phone later in the night, pouting at the sound of her soothing laughter from the other side of the call. 

“you’re never too old to revisit your childhood, gyu.”

when he stared at the plushie on his hand, it did feel like he was allowed to think about his childhood for once. the one thing that he always avoided. and he sure made a good decision to avoid it since he could feel the ache probing his chest already just from looking at the plushie. 

the only reason why he had stuffed toys in his room as a kid was solely to the presence of the boy who he liked to remember as his imaginary friend. 

his childhood memories were nothing but a product of his imagination. 

after the appearance of the second rose, they never stopped coming.

the flower made an appearance every other day in all its red glory. something that beomgyu had brushed off as a one-time thing had become a regular, one that he dreaded, yet also hated himself for anticipating.

they always showed up when he expected it the least. 

for example, stuck on the lid of his hot coffee takeaway cup. 

beomgyu had stared at it for a full minute before he called for the barista who was already tending to another order. 

“i know you’re in love with me, choi soobin, but not like this.”

that earned him a disgusted look from the taller male. “ _ please _ . someone told me to do this earlier in the day, gave me generous tips too, so i can’t refuse.”

“someone, who?” he frowned.

it was just to be expected that the roses didn’t materialize out of thin air, but he couldn’t conjure up the image of this person behind the whole scheme even after hearing the unhelpful descriptions from the barista.

“not sure. tall, handsome, give generous tips.”

“yeah, you don’t really fit the description.”

“hey!”

or laid among the money in his guitar case.

saturday nights were busking day for beomgyu when he was not buried under his projects. he would carry his guitar case on his shoulder and head to hongdae. a busy street, yet a welcoming one for people like him. as he played, he sometimes got so lost in the melody. the pressure of strings on his fingertips and each tune coming from the instrument would distract him from the nausea that came with being watched by strangers.

that one night, he wrapped up for the day and gathered up the changes thrown into the guitar case on the ground. except it was not the amount of extra cash that piqued his interest. it was the strikingly red rose that laid innocently among the money. 

he picked it up, looking around the place for any sign of the person who dropped it. 

the crowd had dispersed the moment he bid them goodbye earlier, and no matter how long he stayed and looked around, scanning desperately for any face that he might know. any hint that might alert him of the rose guy’s presence. it was futile because he had no clue on how the guy looked. 

it made him feel small, so alone amongst the nameless faces around him. as he fell into a squat and clutched the stem of the rose in his hand, he felt a strange warmth from it. a kind of consolation and something to hold onto. 

this person could have a bad intention for all he knew, so it was funny, that he found comfort in the single flower.

and often, came with the food deliveries that he never ordered.

the random food order to his apartment always happened around dinner time, and just when he almost forgot that he had to eat to function as a human being. there were varieties. dimsum, pasta, jajangmyeon. or chicken sushi, which was surprising since not many people knew that beomgyu couldn’t eat seafood.

this had to be someone who knew his preference well. 

naturally, he accused his roommate of being the person behind this. that earned him an incredulous look, one that made him snort since taehyun was in the middle of stealing some pasta from his plate. 

“me? you think i would buy you all these food when i made you pay for eating my cereals?”

he got a point there.

but that left him with no other suspect. he was encountering another dead end.

the last strike was when taehyun himself came home with a red rose clutched in his hand. 

beomgyu almost dropped the cup ramyeon he was eating when he saw the presence of the red flower that created a contrast with taehyun’s black shirt. his roommate dropped his gym bag on the side before throwing the flower towards him, almost plunging it into his ramyeon soup.

“before you accused me of being in love with you, someone just told me to hand this over,” taehyun said before beomgyu could even open his mouth to speak. of course his roommate would know him this well.

“do you know who it was?”

“never seen him before. it was a tall guy, looking like a lost puppy outside. maybe he’s still waiting for you.”

that almost made him choke yet again, but this time it was because of how quickly he had to swallow. “you could’ve started with that!” he yelled at his roommate, not wasting any more time before he slipped into his shoes and ran all the way down the building. 

no one was there when he got downstairs, just a woman walking her dog and the security guard sitting at his post. that was when it dawned on him that everyone else around him had a clue on how the rose guy looked. 

everyone but him. 

and that was when he made up his mind to track down the guy. he was  _ so  _ going to find his rose person.

==

_ “why do you always give so much?” _

_ “huh?” the younger kid blinked up at beomgyu’s sudden question, fingers still buried deep under all the sand, after a failed attempt of saving a sandcastle he was making in the sandbox.  _

_ “you keep giving me presents! my room is full of your stuff. even my own brother takes more than what he gives to me.” _

_ seeing his friend frown, the boy left his ruined sandcastle and crawled over to where the other was sitting by the edge of the box. “hyung, i don’t always give people things. i only give presents to you.” _

_ “but why me?” bomgyu grew even more confused, but his brain lost the ability to think when he felt a pair of small hands pressed to his cheek. rough with the texture of sand.  _

_ “you give presents to the person you love. isn’t that enough of a reason?” _

==

it was hard to find someone who did not want to be found, but not impossible.

he just had to retrace the steps, starting from the person who delivered him the first rose. except, the person seemed to be expecting him already. he could see the pink haired male turning the other way around the moment he saw beomgyu marched down the corridor towards him.

“why are you running?!” he yelled, breaking into a sprint the moment yeonjun started running. 

luck apparently was on his side today, as shown the moment yeonjun tripped on his own legs and sprawled down face first onto the floor. despite feeling bad about the crash, beomgyu took advantage of it, seizing him down by sitting down on his back. 

they probably made a comical picture to the other students passing by the corridor, but nobody knew beomgyu as much as they knew yeonjun. it was not his loss.

“is this how you treat your seniors?” yeonjun growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

“you knew what i was about to ask, right? that’s why you ran.”

yeonjun tried laughing it off, though it came out as an awkward laugh, because if there was one thing the elder couldn’t do, it would be lying. his laughter died down when he had a good look at beomgyu’s face again, probably noticing the desperation in his face.

“i’m not in the place to tell you who it is, beomgyu-ah. he said he will come to you soon.”

“then try!” he yelled, only to bit down onto his lower lip so hard it bled a second after. it wasn’t fair of him to be pressuring yeonjun like this, but most of all, he shut up because of the wave of fear filled his chest. it overflowed, filling up all his senses. 

the fear that stemmed from finding out that yeonjun actually knew the person behind this. 

the fear of discovering it was not the name he hoped to hear.

yeonjun used that chance to push him off, but the senior was not the type to leave you alone even after being attacked. choi yeonjun was the kind of person who would sit down with you in the middle of a corridor filled with busy students rushing for their classes just to make sure that you are okay.

“you don’t really want to find out, right?” he asked, ruffling beomgyu’s hair and gathering the pair of sad eyes up at the senior. “you just want to find out that it’s the person you are looking for.”

beomgyu nodded, shut his eyes, and let the fear dissolve into words.

it was the fear of hoping. 

he hated himself for hoping to hear a familiar high-pitched laughter as a face that constantly decorating his childhood memories popped out from behind the roses.

still, he didn’t give up, even though his attempts of one-upping his rose guy kept getting shot down. 

like when he hid at the corner table of the café on a wednesday morning, nodding off silently and almost falling asleep, only for soobin to come up to him when it was time for his shift.

“i was wondering why i was stopped like a block away from here. turns out you’re stalking your stalker back,” soobin said as he threw a single rose on top of the table. an amused smile twisting his annoyingly attractive lips.

it jerked beomgyu up from his half-asleep stance, fully awake now as his wide eyes searched around the street outside the window. 

“he did  _ what? _ ”

“he obviously saw you here. i mean, it’s not hard to spot an orange guy hiding behind an upside down encyclopaedia he’d never read.”

beomgyu threw the rose at soobin’s face, sulking when that only earned an annoying laughter from the elder that became his background music while he stormed out of the café. 

he came back to pick up the rose three seconds later.

during his saturday busking trips, he kept his eyes on the passersby and the crowd around him. fingers dancing along the strings and his deep breathy voice floated around him, while his eyes searched for a familiar face in the crowd.

it only took him three seconds of being distracted by children clapping over his performance. the next time he glanced down to his guitar case, he spotted the speck of red that mocked him. 

his music was distorted as his fingers faltered across the strings. 

the rose guy was so, so close to him for a second there, beomgyu could almost sense his presence. could still the shape of him in the crowd. 

naturally, he dropped his guitar, and followed the trace of his stranger. 

confused stares followed him as he made a run, squeezing himself through the busy street with a name on his lips. he could feel it in the beating of his heart, as he got closer and closer, until he spotted the familiar wavy tufts of hair sitting on top of a male’s heart, and a mint green coat. 

his fingers closed around the hem of the coat first. a smile drawn on his lips. “got you—“

the name dissolved into the thin air when the male turned around to face him. an actual stranger who stared at him in confusion, no sign of recognition in his face. beomgyu froze there, as the smile was drained off his face.

“do i know you?”

snapping off his trance, he shook his head no and apologized to the stranger before he went back to find his guitar. no one was left near the place he picked to play that day. but this time, he didn’t let himself be broken down. eventually, he had gotten used to the disappointment. befriended the sadness that made it home inside his chest along with hope. they got along pretty well. 

perhaps lost love was lost for a reason, and it was never supposed to find him again.

beomgyu wasn’t sure why he still clung desperately onto it like a lifeline.

“i must be crazy,” he voiced it later on, as taehyun found him in their living room with the roses strewn on the floor.

one rose was crushed, with broken petals around it. some were dying. and some were still brand new from their mysterious appearance this week.

nineteen roses and three months later, beomgyu still hadn’t caught a glimpse of his rose guy.

“are you sure this isn’t steering too close to a stalkerish behaviour?” taehyun comments, sitting down across from him just to pluck a dying petal from a single rose. “it was good when they paid for the food, though.”

exactly four seconds of silence lasted between them before beomgyu jumped him, clawing at his hand to take the petal which was eventually crushed between their busy fingers. they rolled around the floor, all muffled yelling and fake growling before they finally calmed down, still entangled in the middle of the room as neither backed down from their little fight.

“the thing is, the whole thing didn’t creep me out because i have an idea of who the person is.”

“and why haven’t you confronted them yet?”

“firstly, i don’t have their contacts. and then i’m also scared that he never existed in the first place.”

taehyun was silent for a bit before he pulled away just to give beomgyu a head to toe. trust his ability to make it the most judging look possible even as they were lying down like this. 

“are you saying that you might have sent all these gifts for yourself? it doesn’t make sense.”

“it doesn’t!” he hissed. “i used to have this childhood friend who spent time with me for years, and then suddenly he vanished. no one else at school or the neighbourhood remembered him either. only my mom does, and you know parents, they sometimes encourage their children about their imaginary friends.”

“hyung, there are only two possible options here,” taehyun said as he finally detangled himself from the elder, pulling himself up to sit. “either your imaginary friend is coming to life or you’re crazy for thinking that your actual friend didn’t exist. personally, i think you’re just crazy—ow!”

“you’re not helping!”

“seriously! how could you reduce your friendship into imaginary memories?”

“it’s because i was in love with him!” beomgyu shouted, surprised himself by the volume of his voice and what he just said. his round eyes met taehyun’s, expecting the same kind of shock swimming inside his friend’s eyes, too. but there was only a knowing look. it was reassuring in a way. “all this time, i’m just scared that he didn’t actually exist, and even now that i  _ know _ it has to be him, i’m scared that he will disappear again just like a memory of a dream.”

it might be the desperation in his voice, or the pitiful look in his face that made taehyun caved. 

“okay, so what do we have here? 19 roses? what’s the significance of that number?” taehyun finally took the matter seriously, picking up a single flower from the row rather carefully this time, seeing their fragile state.

beomgyu perked up and crawled closer. “i was thinking it’s getting closer to my age, but they stopped sending before it reached twenty.”

“right, are you sure that you didn’t accidentally drop one flower, though? it’s easier to think that he gave the same amount of roses as your age.”

all the excitement he had over finally having a friend to brainstorm with slowly diminished as he gave the other an impassive look. beomgyu had poured his heart out to his roommate, only for him to come up with this conclusion? 

it wasn’t his fault that he ended up leaving in silence after gathering all his dying roses from the floor.

“you’re really not helping.”

“hey! it’s not my fault you two have this weird ritual that’s never shown in rom-coms!”

if taehyun’s wide knowledge of rom-coms couldn’t come to his rescue, beomgyu concluded that he had to give up.

it turned out that taehyun might have been right after all. 

beomgyu realized it a few days later, as he made a trip back home at the urging from his mom. a celebration of his coming of age day, she said. thankfully, there was nothing big planned as beomgyu could only spend a night there due to having a class the following day. it was a quiet dinner with his parents and brother, and then another quiet session of staying inside his bedroom.

he was admiring how he had outgrown the length of his childhood bed, ankles dangling off the edge of it, when he was struck with the realization.

“there is one more rose.”

there was, in fact, one more rose. the actual first rose that he received the day before he left daegu to move on into university life. he found it as he rummaged through the dusty box under his bed, the dried rose that looked exactly the same as the one from his memory. 

except the letter wasn’t there anymore. it was replaced by a single note.

_ you’re so mean for not reading my letter, bomgyu hyong! >3< _

_ meet me in the playground if you want it back. _

_ \-- huening kai _

he broke into a bitter laugh as he fell back on the floor. at this point, the more believable scenario was that he had invented everything. the timing was too on point. what was the guarantee that he would check this box again? how could kai expect him to open this box again to find the very first rose he received?

the answer was waiting for him at the playground across of his house.

as if his heart was not already beating fast enough when he walked into the place, he had to be welcomed by a strong wind beating him down. it made his shirt flutter, and blew up the petals of the dried flower he held firmly in his grasp, making him shriek as he tried to protect it.

all the panicking made him unaware of the figure looming over him, perched at the top of the monkey bar, until a voice made him jump. 

“it’s been a while, hyung. do you still remember me?”

even without seeing his face clearly, beomgyu could recognize that voice any other day. it was the voice that had tugged his heartstrings for so many times as a teenager, and even later as it became a ghost of his memories, wrenching his guts with how much he missed hearing it in person. 

if he thought that kai looked like an angel when he first saw him, running with his tiny shoes and balled fists at six years old, the male looked ethereal to his eyes now. the moonlight shining in the background only made the scene more dreamy. 

sometimes, beomgyu hated himself for having his fairytale-coated lenses on at the most inappropriate times. 

because he was not supposed to be missing huening kai. he was supposed to be  _ fuming _ at the boy.

“i thought the next time we meet again, it would be easier to do this, but you didn’t read my letter, so i’m guessing that you would be… very mad,” kai trailed off, seemingly regretting the fact that he had jumped off from the monkey bar, only to make himself vulnerable to an attack when he saw beomgyu made a run for him. “wait!”

“what are you doing here?”

“i told you i will come back on this day! i wrote it in the letter!” his voice filled with more panic as beomgyu drew closer to him, which was the only source of victory beomgyu tasted in the air. “i explained everything here, hyung. i’m so sorry that i disappeared without a trace, but—“

he was cut off as beomgyu stopped right before him. “give. me. the. letter.”

“no!”

“what the fuck? you said everything is explained there and now you won’t let me read?”

“it’s too late, hyung.”

as he said that, he held the letter away from the elder’s reach. that’s when beomgyu registered that the male was taller than him now, that he couldn’t reach the letter even as he stood on his tiptoes. instead, he had his face positioned right before kai’s, tracing the amusement that was twinkling in the pair of doe eyes. and it was safe to say that the heat he felt under his collar was not solely because of the anger he felt.

“you’re so infuriating!” he ended up yelling, giving up with a shove to kai’s chest that only made the younger laugh. 

“i also told you that i would be taller than you someday, right? you never believed me!” kai laughed triumphantly. the high pitched voice filling the whole playground, louder than beomgyu remembered. louder than the ones echoing in his dreams. 

“it’s unfair,” he pounded weakly on his chest again, and weaker, and weaker, until he ended up clutching onto the front of kai’s shirt. “it’s so unfair of you…” 

eventually, kai’s laughter died down, probably noticing the shift of mood from a playful to a more solemn way. he stood there silently, watching as beomgyu held his head down. 

the next moment he looked up again, he felt angry tears burning his eyes.

“4 fucking years, huening kai? you showed up after all those years?” he yelled. his voice booming in the empty playground again. “do you have a clue, how hard it was to breathe, not knowing if you were alright? how hard it was to wake up in cold sweat at night, nightmare after nightmares telling me that everything from my childhood was a lie?” beomgyu clutched onto his chest, then brought his fists down again for another pounding. 

“how can i live without knowing that you are real?”

this time, kai was ready to catch him. his fingers wrapped around his wrist, as he easily pulled beomgyu to crash against his chest instead. the warmth coming from being enveloped inside the pair of arms had beomgyu stunned for a moment. his eyes opened wide, as silent tear betrayed him by rolling down his cheek.

“you don’t think it broke my heart that i had to leave?”

“then why?!”

“i need to learn how to breathe without you so i’ll know how to breathe  _ with _ you. my life is always filled with you. every waking hour, i only see you. i need to find myself first before i can find you again.”

beomgyu gasped, struggling inside the hold, just enough to let him look up at the latter again. “and that’s your reason for leaving me without any word?”

“that, and i just didn’t want to talk to you anymore.”

that hurt.

it was one of the possibilities beomgyu had considered other than everything being his own imagination, and one that he avoided because it would kill him. it would kill him to find out that his best friend actually hated him.

his first response to pain: laughter.

he stumbled back from kai’s hold, shoving him away with all his might because the warmth started to become a poison that sting him. 

“what the fuck, huening kai?” he asked through his breathless laughs. “you’re so cruel.”

“that night, i was supposed to say good bye, but that moment i saw you cry, i realized something, and all my goodbyes turned into that one thing. i couldn’t say good bye because i wanted to say. instead of good bye, all i wanted to say was i love you.”

beomgyu was so stunned his tears stopped blooming in his eyes. he stared unblinking at the latter, only giving him a chance to talk more.

“i loved you, hyung. i love you even now. i’ve never stopped loving you ever since the first time you cried for me on that very first day we met.”

beomgyu sniffled. “i was in pain for years because you loved me? you couldn’t just tell me instead of hurting me?”

“i didn’t want to tell you before I knew I was ready. i don’t want to love you as a childhood crush. i want to love you as a person, and i’ve come back as one now. so it’s up to you whether you want to take me again or not.”

he felt something tightened around his wrist, and his eyes widened as he drew his hand back, registering the sight of a familiar bracelet perched there. he almost forgot all about it, that certain night turned from a nightmare of losing this bracelet into a nightmare of losing his best friend. 

“and you stole my bracelet too. great,” he laughed, an amused hint injected into his tone. a brighter note, that possibly had acted as a positive sign for the latter.

kai laughed. “i came back to the park that night to look for this. i told you i would never fail you right?”

“you failed me for four years.”

“four years, that’s like a fifth of our forever.” beomgyu blinked at that, while kai just shook his head, knowing that the elder had forgotten. “i’ll make it up to you, hyung. didn’t i tell you that i’ll stay with you for two forevers?”

“then you might have to spend that much time making it up to me as well.”

==

beomgyu was twenty when he learned that no matter how painful a lost love is, he would still take it and put it right back inside his hollow chest when he found it. 

he hated himself for allowing kai back into his life so easily, after his silly reason for disappearing back when his feelings were at their purest. kai was his first love, and he was now sitting together at the top of the monkey bar with his first love as if he hadn’t had his heart broken in 101 different ways for the past four years.

“did you stalk me at the campus? how did you get my friends to deliver roses for you? they won’t even pick up something for me if i asked.”

“yeonjun hyung’s a friend from a same dance studio, soobin hyung was a little sceptical but he believed me after i told him our childhood story, and taehyun was just thankful for the food,” he explained as if it was not a big deal, and beomgyu believed him just because he knew the effects this guy had on people. 

especially as this new version of him, it would be a crime to say no to his wishes. 

unfortunately, beomgyu found himself on the receiving end just before they parted for the night. it started with a box of macarons shoved into his hand, and a request that came with an innocent smile.

“it’s nearing the end of your coming of age day. can i kiss you now?”

“what?” beomgyu almost choked.

“you usually get flowers and kisses on this day, right? we can’t break tradition, hyung.”

“no wait what why would you give it to me though, it’s not—“ his words dissolved into a thin air as he felt a pair of warm hands cupping his cheeks, and then a kiss pressed to his forehead. 

he felt the gentle caress of kai’s lips, heating up the patch of skin before it spread everywhere in his body. all over his face, the back of his ears, in his heart.

he hated how easy it was for kai just to waltz back into his life and steal his heart again, as if he was not an alleged imaginary friend barely a few hours ago.

beomgyu was twenty when he discovered that he could fall in love in a lot more ways than just when he was sixteen, with his best friends on a sand box.

he found it in the space between their seats as they rode the first bus to seoul, and that was when they spent hours just to talk and talk. they caught up about what they had been doing for the past four years.

he found out that kai actually had to move away with his family, out of the country at first, then back in seoul, and now that he was eighteen, kai finally decided to detach himself from his family’s nomad way of living. 

“i had my reason to stay back then, but i was a kid, now that i am big enough, i’m going to fight for that reason,” kai said all these while looking straight into beomgyu’s eyes, which earned him a full-palm shove on his face.

later on, beomgyu woke up with a tiny heart drawn on his fingernail after he accidentally fell asleep the last twenty minutes of their ride. and a phone number written on his arm.

beomgyu was twenty when he was allowed to fall in love with huening kai again.

==

_ beomgyu was eight years old when kai claimed him as his soulmate.  _

_ he had asked then. “what is that?” _

_ “you don’t know? my cousin said that it’s something like super friends,” kai explained, a smug smile plastered on his lips because for once, he knew about something that beomgyu didn’t. “you have to treat your soulmate well and stay with them forever.” _

_ “forever is a long time. like twenty years,” beomgyu frowned.  _

_ the younger beamed at him. _

_ “i would stay forty years with hyung.” _

==

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the way i left the first part of this story with cliffhanger for so many months was so uncool! so i think this second part is long overdue. most of this is self indulgent and there is not much beomkai aside from the actual wrapping up of the whole story in the end. but i hope this served as a good ending for this childhood friends beomkai? the one that they deserve at least <3


End file.
